Resurrection
by xTheForgottenx
Summary: It was 20 years after the last events of Fushigi Yuugi. Four young students are said to be the resemblance of the first maidens. What danger would they be facing? R/R please. Four new characters added.
1. Whispers from the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters. Hey, why am I saying this when they won't appear in this chapter yet. *frowns* Anyway, I own Mikoto, Ayumi, Hikaru, and Ayano. 

Author: Alright, listen up everyone, this is my first time to write a fanfic so please, please, please go easy on me. Remember to review after reading. Incase you're wondering who those four new characters are, they're the resemblance (is that the right term?, please tell me) of the four maidens. Mikoto is the resemblance of Miaka. Ayumi is the resemblance of Yui. Hikaru is the resemblance of Suzuno. And Ayano is the resemblance of Takiko. Oh and lastly, if you ever like this lame fic and you want to read the next chapter at once, please be patient. Because, I have lots of unstarted fics that I want to write. I guess that finishes up my speech. Time to read everybody. Here goes.

**__**

RESURRECTION

CHAPTER 1: _WHISPERS FROM THE PAST_

"Mikoto, wait up!" shouted Ayumi, "You're going to fast". Sorry, but we're almost late for school!" Mikoto shouted back. It was two days before their school's winter break and these two days will still bring them so many homeworks to do.

As Mikoto and Ayumi entered their classroom, they spotted their two friends, Hikaru and Ayano, waiting for them. "What took both of you so long?" Ayano asked, grinning at Mikoto, but before Mikoto of Ayumi could answer, their history teacher came in, breaking the chatters of the class.

As the class started, Mikoto's mind quickly drifted away to the upcoming winter break. She thought about foods, hanging around with her friends, and other stuffs. When the bell rang, Mikoto shot back to reality not knowing that the class has ended.

"Hey Ayumi, could you tell me what the assignment was all about?"

"What! I can't believe you've been daydreaming again."

"It's about researching the ancient times or something". Hikaru butted in.

The day went on normally and of course dismissal came and everyone went home.

At the Okuda's residence, Ayano was in her room thinking about what she will research about. She grabbed her bag and idly looked for her history notebook. But suddenly, her eyes caught something else. In her bag was an old book, possibly ancient, which she knew wasn't hers. She quickly got it and read the title. It was "The Book of the Four Gods".

"How come this is in my bag?" she wondered, "Hmm, it's such an old book, maybe I can research about this with Mikoto, Ayumi and Hikaru. "As she opened the book, her surroundings suddenly became unclear. Somehow, she felt like she was seeing a vision or something.

__

She saw a girl standing in the middle of an altar like setting. It looks like she was in a shrine. And what surprised her was that the girl looked exactly like her. The girl was also surrounded by seven people and was doing something, which was like a ceremony.

Ayano heard the girl said: "I call upon the god of the North, Genbu. You must now descend from the heavens above".

After these words were spoken out, her vision ended. Then she was back in reality before she knew it. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes. She recalled her vision once more. That girl was summoning a creature, she thought, I think that creature was called… what was that again… Genbu. That night she couldn't sleep even though it was already midnight. She thought about telling this vision to Mikoto, Ayumi and Hikaru, maybe they could help her in some way.

"Research, research, research. What can I research about?" Ayumi complained, "I have already finished my homework for today, but I can't think of anything to research about. Darn it. Maybe Ayano had thought of a topic already. I'll just ask Ayano at school tomorrow. "It was already pass midnight so she thought of going to sleep already.

As Ayumi laid down on her bed, she fell asleep and dreamed about something unusual.

_What am I doing in a place like this? Ayumi thought. She was in a place which looked like she was in the ancient times. For some reason, she knew that she was only in a dream, but somehow it felt so real. She wandered around the unknown place. Suddenly, she was being chased by two men, so she began to scream for help but there was no answer. Slowly, everything became unclear to her eyes and then it went blackout._

Ayumi bolted upright on her bed. Her heart was racing and her forehead was filled with sweat. Everything felt quiet, except for her heartbeat. She looked at her clock, it was already 3:00 in the morning. "What was that?" she asked herself, "I have to tell this to Mikoto, Hikaru and Ayano, maybe they could help. I have a very bad feeling about this."

The next day was a usual routine of some students being late for class. As Hikaru entered the classroom, she was surprised by the early arrival of Ayumi. "That's weird, Ayumi was never been earlier in class than me". She also spotted Ayano and Mikoto. The three of them was rather talking about something important.

"Hey, what's the big event? I knew I was always earlier than all three of you." Hikaru said. Seeing the expressions on their faces told her there was a big problem. "Well, first of all Ayumi had a nightmare and Ayano found a weird book in her bag", Mikoto reported. "And I had a weird dream last night," Hikaru told them.

"Ok, maybe we should tell about our problems one by one," Hikaru said, "at the library, I guess." She told them after seeing their teacher come in. Library? Mikoto wondered, I guess I'll know later on.

After school, the four went together to the library. "So, here we are. Why do you think going here to talk about problems is a good idea?" Ayumi asked. "Because, Ayano can ask about the book while we talk, ok." Hikaru replied. "Hey, the book isn't in my bag anymore!" Ayano searched and searched but to no luck, "What now?" "Just ask the librarian about it." Hikaru said irritatedly.

A minute went by when Ayano went to ask about the book and Ayumi told Hikaru the dream she had.

"So, any luck" Hikaru asked Ayano went back to them. "Nope, she said she doesn't know that back. "All of them sighed in defeat. "Hey, where did Mikoto go." Was the sudden worry of Hikaru. "I saw her go up to the staircase, I wonder why." Ayumi told her. "Well, let's follow her." Hikaru said.

A phoenix Mikoto thought as she followed a red phoenix as if she was in a trance. She entered a door which says "Room of the Secret Documents".

"Room of the Secret Documents! What would she be doing here." Hikaru exclaimed as they entered in search for Mikoto. They searched every shelf and finally found her. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Ayano asked. "I found this." Mikoto replied as she showed Ayano the book in her hands and said, "The Book of the Four Gods."

"Hey, this the book that I'm looking for! What is it doing in here?" Ayano gasped in surprised. "Maybe we can all together read its contents", Hikaru said. Everyone nodded in agreement forgetting the vision that Ayano had and the nightmare that Ayumi experienced. 

As Mikoto opened the book, a blinding light flashed at them. Causing them to close their eyes. They didn't know what was up for them as they entered "The Book of the Four Gods".

Author: There you have it. My first chapter of Resurrection. What do you think? Should I go on? Please review. And tell me if my grammar is wrong. I'll be accepting suggestions, so I can improve in the next chapter. To tell you in advance, my next chapter will only focus on Ayano Okuda (don't ask about their surname, I can't think of any, so I copied the surnames from the four maidens). 

**__**


	2. Acceptance at Hand

Author's note: Finally! I have updated my second chapter. I think it's almost a year. It's really a good thing that I have got rid of that writer's block. Well, I hope people will actually review my story because I have put a lot of effort in writing this. I actually continued writing in the midst of my final examinations. ^_^ Anyway, as I have said, this chapter will only focus on the maiden of Genbu, Ayano/Takiko Okuda (you'll understand why, just read ^_^) Ok, time to read everyone. Oh, I almost forgot something. You will notice that I have included the names of the Genbu seven star warriors. I did not invent them nor their signs. I got the names and signs in an almost complete website of Fushigi Yuugi. I'll tell you what website in my next chapter. I only invented their appearance, personalities, gender, powers/abilities, and where their signs are located except for Hikitsu, Tomite, Hatsui, and Urumiya.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here except for Ayano, Mikoto, Hikaru, and Ayumi, got it? Anyway, they belong to Yuu Watase. Everyone knows that, right? -_- Ok, start reading.

RESURRECTION 

****

CHAPTER 2: _ACCEPTANCE AT HAND_

            As Mikoto, Ayano, Hikaru and Ayumi were transported to a different world, they each saw a light. A light which allowed them to enter to another place. A place where they were separated from each other. 

"_My head. It hurts,"_Ayano rubbed her temple and got up. She looked around and was dumbfounded by what she saw. _"Snow1? No way! Where the hell am I?" _she thought. Ayano took a few steps but couldn't move after that because of the coldness that she felt. Instead she collapsed one more time and saw through darkness again.

At the same time, a young man with an eye patch passed by and saw a girl out cold in the snow. He quickly went to pick her up and was surprised to find out who she is. "Lady Takiko."

~     ~     ~     ~     ~

_"Where am I?" Ayano slowly opened her eyes and met the gazing clouds. "A grass field? No way! Is this a dream? It seems so real," all these questions came out from her mind in a sudden flash. She was standing on a grass field, filled with the humming blow of the wind. There was the river flowing in a calm manner as to not disturb the nature's still quietness._

_Ayano slowly scanned the place and her eyes spotted a girl who seemingly was gliding towards the river. When the girl turned around, Ayano reacted in a surprised manner. This was the same girl who she saw in her vision. But now, it was more like she was looking at a mirror for this girl is an exact replica of her._

The girl then looked directly at her in the eye. Not knowing what to do, Ayano stood still as if her body was suddenly unable to move. For a moment, she stood in the place she was at, and when she blinked her eyes, she was surrounded by darkness.

_Although she was in the middle of the great darkness, she was still able to see herself clearly. Then she thought to her herself, "Why? Why is it always that I fall into the darkness but is unable to escape from it?"_

_"Find the light and accept yourself."_

_A voice from behind made her turn around to look. It was from the girl she saw. Then, as if on reflex, she asked, "Who are you? Why do you always show up and disappear all of a sudden?"_

_After a long silence, the girl finally spoke up, "You know the answer but you do not want to accept it."_

_"What do you mean?" Ayano asked in deep confusion._

_"You have to understand everything before you would be able to know yourself. Your past holds the answers. Find all the pieces and find the light. A part of you is still missing. Now, you must fulfill a mission and at the same time, fill up the big space in your heart. Believe I yourself and remember that you are never alone."_

_At those last words, the girl slowly faded and at the same time a blinding light surged through the darkness._

~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Finally, Ayano's dream ended. But still, the dream was more like a reality and dream combined together. She set aside first the dream which held a clue or warning in whatever situation she was in and decided to think about the last thing she saw before her dream started. "Snow," she finally remembered. "I was in a place covered in snow. So now, I'm in a… bed!? What!?" She thought and suddenly sat up.

Ayano found herself in a room which seems quite familiar to her. As if she had been there thousands of years ago. Then she remembered what the girl had told her. "Your past holds the answers." Still deep in her thoughts, she got up from her sitting position and stood on the ground. After a while, her thoughts were distracted when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

            As the door opened, a man and a woman came in. Ayano noticed that the man had an eye patch on his right eye. She wondered who they could be. The man spoke first, "So, you're finally awake." Then the woman followed, "I thought we'll never see each other again."

            "Again? What do you mean?" Ayano asked. "Huh? Don't tell me that you have forgotten who I am, Lady Takiko," the woman said taking a step forward. "Takiko? I'm sorry but I think that's not my name and I know that I haven't met both of you before." Ayano answered, again confused.

            "What so you mean you not Takiko!? And what do you mean that you don't know us!?" the woman said a bit louder than before. "Iname, calm down," the man suddenly spoke up, then continued, "If you say that you are not the one who summoned Genbu, then who could you be?" the man asked with firmness in his voice.

            "My name's Ayano, Ayano Okuda," she replied. Before the man could ask her another question, Iname quickly spoke up, enraged, "I don't have time for this! If she's not the Maiden of Genbu, then she must be an enemy!" After talking, Iname went outside slamming the door behind her.

            "Iname, wait," the man decided to follow her but before he did, he turned to Ayano and said, "Please meet me outside the shrine and also, I'm Hikitsu." Hikitsu then went to follow Iname not even giving Ayano a chance to ask where the shrine is.

            _"Great. Just great. And where am I suppose to find the shrine if I don't even know what direction I am going to?" _Ayano found herself thinking about the confrontation of Iname and Hikitsu a while ago. She wanted to know everything, about the maiden, about Genbu and the world she was in. But instead, she suddenly thought about her friends. "_I was sure that we were surrounded by that blinding light, but where are they?" _All the while she was deep in her thoughts, not even realizing that she was already outside the shrine until Hikitsu spoke up.

            "I thought it'll even take you longer to reach this place considering that I didn't tell you the location of the shrine," Hikitsu stood at the top of the stairs with arms crossed. Ayano decided not to argue with him and went up the flight of stairs. Somehow, every step she took had an effect on her. She felt as if someone was actually telling her to go in the shrine.

            She finally reached the top on which Hikitsu wa standing on. She saw that the door to the shrine was open. It was then that she realized it was the same shrine that she saw in her vision before she got into this world. She only saw the center of the shrine though for the door is only half-way open there wasn't a glimpse of light inside the shrine.

            After a long silence, Hikitsu once again spoke up, "Follow me." Hikitsu turned around and walked towards the door and opened it a little more wider. He then told Ayano, "It's alright, I just want you to enter the shrine."

            Ayano hesitated for a while. She thought about why Hikitsu wanted her to enter the shrine. Was it because he wanted to know if she is really the maiden or the enemy? She didn't know. All she heard is the small voice which was telling her to go in there. She felt herself moving towards the shrine as if in a trance. All the while, Hikitsu stood outside watching her every step. Just as she was about to step inside , someone suddenly called Hikitsu's name.

            "Hikitsu! Come quick, Naname's back." The voice came from Iname. "Naname?" It then hit her. "_How come that name also sounds familiar?" _Ayano heard Hikitsu sighed then he said, "Next time, I guess. If you want, you may go back to your room." "I … alright," Ayano stammered. Hikitsu went down and told Iname something she couldn't hear, Iname was glancing at her with her eyes narrowed. Not one of them even noticed that the tip of Ayano's shoe was already inside the shrine.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~

            Ayano was in her room thinking about all the events that took place. From the vision, to this ancient world, the girl who showed up in her dream and the words she spoke. She also thought about why everything and everyone in this world seemed so familiar. And why did she also heard a voice from the shrine calling her.

            Ayano sighed then said, "Takiko… Okuda… ," Suddenly she recalled what the girl told her. _"Your past holds the answers… A part of you is still missing…" _"No way!" Then that must mean… Ayano, now who finally understood everything was surrounded by such a bright green light. Then she once again saw the girl who showed up in her dream.

            The girl spoke, "Now you have found the answers. But you still have to go a long way, for a new enemy has arised." The next thing she knew, memories flashed. From the time she was first absorbed in the book, then she became the maiden of Genbu. She successfully gathered all the Genbu seven star warriors and summoned the god of the North, Genbu. The memory of the god devouring her and her father who killed her was also shown to her. Finally, the green light disappeared and all was left was Ayano who was kneeling on the floor, surprised by the  sudden turn of events. Then, she again heard the voice calling her from the shrine.

            Ayano quickly ran outside and went to the shrine. Reaching the stairs, she paused to catch her breath. Then she went up the stairs and entered the shrine. She was about to take another step when she was again surrounded by green light. Then, she was lifted from the ground. And now, the light encircled her. The sign of Genbu appeared on her forehead.

            Somewhere on the palace of Hokkan, the Genbu star warriors were gathered together while Naname reported about the new enemy. "I guess I couldn't find anything about the new enemy, but I'm sure that they weren't from Kuto," she said. The others spoke up and suggested a new way to gain information about the enemy except for Iname. Instead, she felt a chilling sensation. She knew that she would feel it when their maidenis in danger. The others noticed her quivering body. Tomite asked her, "Are you alright?" All Iname could answer was, "The maiden… At the shrine."

            Iname suddenly rushed at the door and went to the shrine. The others also followed. When they reached the foot of the stairs, they saw the light and the person who was engulfed by it. Iname quickly went up and into the shrine. She was standing right below where Ayano was. Suddenly, the green light disappeared and Ayano started to fall but on reflex, Iname caught her.

            Ayano slowly opened her eyes and saw all of them. She said, "Iname and… everyone. I am sorry to make you worry about me. "What do you mean?" Iname asked confused. "It's just that… I am… the Maiden of Genbu, Takiko Okuda."

Author's note: That's my second chapter. ^_^ Next chapter is about the Maiden of Suzaku. Well, everyone knows who she is, right? ^_^ Any suggestion or ideas, feel free to e-mail me or tell me in your review 'cause I really have no idea how to start my next chapter. *sweatdrop * Anywayz, what can you say about my second chapter, tell me, tell me. I just hope you didn't get confused. In short, all I want to say is… please review. Thanks. ^_^


End file.
